Nightmare
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: {"Camina más rápido. El tiempo corre, tick tock, tick tock. Nunca se detiene". "El tiempo se acabó." —Sólo fue una pesadilla. —} PWP. Viñeta. Stan x Clyde.


Esto surgió en un momento de cavilaciones que tuve, simplemente apareció la idea repentinamente en mi mente y me pareció buena idea plasmarla. Y así es como quedó el resultado final. Carece de sentido, pero bueno, espero lo disfruten ~

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Nightmare**

_Tick Tock… _

El sonido constante de las manecillas moviéndose penetraba en sus oídos. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por el sendero iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

"_Corre" _Una voz susurra en la oscuridad, le suena terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Dónde diablos estoy? —susurró el muchacho para sí siguiendo el camino con el corazón acelerado por el simple hecho de escuchar aquel reloj "imaginario". Una luz se hace presente a unos metros de donde se encuentra el joven. Éste se detiene a observar la luminiscencia repentina. Jadea. Debe apresurarse.

"_Camina más rápido. El tiempo corre, tick tock, tick tock. Nunca se detiene" _Nuevamente la voz hace acto de presencia tomándole desprevenido. Definitivamente esa voz ya la ha escuchado antes. La voz ríe a sus espaldas. Tiembla como gelatina. Qué hacer.

Emprende la caminata acelerando el paso.

"_Se está acabando el tiempo" _murmura sin más un espectro. Sigue siendo aquella voz. Se paraliza al notar a aquello estar frente suyo. Una túnica cubre todo su cuerpo. Deja entrever parte de su rostro, únicamente la mandíbula. Le sonríe cínicamente. "_Corre, muchacho. ¡CORRE!" _El espectro alza repentinamente el rostro, sorprendiéndole. Unos burlescos orbes azules y gélidos le observan sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro.

—Kenneth —le reconoce. No, simplemente no podía ser. El espectro se esfuma hacia la nada. Consternado, sigue el camino. Cómo había terminado ahí, en ese mundo sin absolutamente nada más que ese estúpido camino que llevaba hacia ninguna parte. Apretó los dientes. Era tiempo de seguir y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella estupidez.

Corrió hacia la luz.

Salió de un misterioso túnel con la respiración agitada. Revisó meticulosamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su pupila se contrajo violentamente al notar a su amado encadenado. Un verdugo le custodiaba.

¿Qué está pasando?

"_¿Qué pasa? Haz llegado tarde. El tiempo se acabó. No pudiste rescatar a la princesa, Stanley" _Un muchacho con cabellos de oro y su cínica sonrisa aparecen. Se le reconoce como Kenneth. Su porte es elegante, como todo un burgués.

—No es así. Llegué a tiempo. No tiene mucho que me estaba acercando aquí. —masculla el muchacho correspondiente al nombre de Stanley.

Kenneth nunca abandona su sonrisa y niega suavemente.

"_Estás completamente equivocado. El tiempo, ya se ha acabado. El castigo será la muerte." _

_¿Qué? _

— ¡Stanley! —lanza un alarido el muchacho que se encuentra encadenado.

—No. No puede hacer eso. —murmura con la garganta seca.

"_Claro que puedo. Y lo haré. Aquí no hay piedad, ya deberías saberlo… Verdugo." _Llama al hombre portador del arma para acabar con las vidas.

Stanley siente la necesidad de correr a socorrer al muchacho de cabellos castaños, pero una fuerza ajena a su persona le hace quedarse estático en su lugar. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta cuando observa que el muchacho es llevado a la guillotina.

— ¡NO! BASTA, DETEN ESTO. —vocifera con tremenda fuerza que aturde al joven de cabellos dorados.

"_No lo detendré porque esto no es más que tu culpa. No pudiste protegerlo, pagarás las consecuencias." _

—NO. POR FAVOR.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos del muchacho castaño. Con una última mirada hacia el joven de cabellos azabaches le sonríe suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos dando por terminada su existencia.

_El verdugo deja caer la cuchilla bajo la mirada consternada y desconcertada de Stanley. El joven de cabellos oscuros deja de escuchar lo que hay a su alrededor. Lo único que tiene cautiva su atención es el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado. Inspira. El aire no llega a sus pulmones. _

_¡CLYDE! _

_Vocifera una y otra vez hasta sentir como su garganta es desgarrada por la fuerza impuesta. No, eso no era cierto. No podía haber pasado. Simplemente no. Clyde debía ser el que le protegiera y le rescatara. No él. Él no podía hacer ni siquiera el mísero intento de salvarlo. No pudo. Le falló. Se falló a sí mismo. _

_¡CLYDE! _

¡CLYDE!

Con un respingo se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado. Mira a su alrededor. Una habitación. Su habitación. Su respiración se encuentra agitada. Clyde. Gira con brusquedad encontrándose con el cabello enmarañado y el rostro apacible del joven castaño. Está vivo. Está ahí con él compartiendo la cama.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla. —susurra inclinándose hacia el joven recargando su frente en el hombro del contrario.

Clyde se remueve bajo su pequeña presión y entreabre los ojos.

— ¿Stan? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —le dice adormilado mientras restriega uno de sus ojos con el torso de su manos.

Stanley sonríe ampliamente y se abalanza hacia el joven depositando todo su peso sobre éste.

Clyde simplemente parpadea contrariado. Una dulce sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras acaricia con suavidad el cabello del azabache, quien aspira su olor y no deja de sonreír.

Sólo había sido una mala pasada que su mente decidió llevar a cabo mientras dormía. No había nada de que temer. Clyde no le abandonaría. Pero se hizo la promesa de protegerlo de ahora en adelante.

**{ Love is a nightmare. Time is over. }**

* * *

Y ta-dah, dejen sus reviews si gustan ~

Kami fuera ~


End file.
